lucky star
by swishandflickwit
Summary: "School sucks," she grumbled. "Can't argue with you there," he sympathized. "What fresh torture have they inflicted on you now?" Grimly, she replied, "Public speaking." —In which Trixie is nervous for a presentation and Lucifer offers her a lucky charm. Post-reveal. Established Deckerstar relationship. 19th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: I was watching Singin' in The Rain to pass the time and I totally forgot about how sweet the song You Are My Lucky Star was till it came on. And I know I just posted Lucifer & Trixie but I was inspired, and I couldn't resist! *heart eyes emoji***

* * *

"That's the sixth sigh this morning," Lucifer drawled as he dithered at the stove. "What's gotten into you?"

"School sucks," she grumbled.

"Can't argue with you there," he sympathized. "What fresh torture have they inflicted on you now?"

Grimly, she replied, _"Public speaking."_

"Oh! We use that quite frequently in Hell," he grinned. "Such _delightful _torments you humans come up with, I—"

She glared, and he had the sense to affect chagrin. In lieu of an apology, he slid a steaming stack of pancakes in her direction, and all was forgiven—even if she did sigh again.

He rolled his eyes.

"It can't be that bad," he teased. "You certainly have no qualms talking _my_ ear off!"

"This is different," she whined. "It's _forced _humiliation!"

"It's three minutes of your life."

"It's so _stupid!_" she wailed, and when her eyes rose to meet his, he was alarmed to find them welled with droplets._ "_Why do _I_ have to talk about how rainbows are made? No one cares! And if they're so curious they should just Google it!"

Beatrice rarely cried, and the sight of her tear-stained face settled ill in his gut and sent unpleasant twangs through his chest.

This simply wouldn't do.

"How's about I pick you up later?" he asked softly. "Would you like that?"

It had become a tradition for them, on such days, to drive to the Santa Monica Pier and gorge on sweets before he deposited her onto her doorstep.

(Unbeknownst to her mother, of course)

He breathed a sigh of relief when the waterworks stopped, a fetching grin replacing them as she jumped from her stool, cheering, "Thanks Lucifer!" before running to her room, passing a confused detective along the way.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

Lucifer only smiled.

* * *

"I didn't bring you here just for ice cream, you know," he said once they finished said treat. "I've something for you."

"Did you scare my teacher into stopping my speech?"

His laugh was loud enough to startle them both.

"I like your style," he smirked appreciatively. "But I don't think the detective would approve of that method. No, I wanted to give you this."

He held out his hand wherein lay a grey rock. A tad bigger than a marble—it was rough, ugly and wholly unremarkable.

Baffled, but ever polite, she ventured, "Thanks?"

He chuckled again and curled her palm over it. "Close your eyes."

She acquiesced easily.

"Picture a light, the brightest that ever was conjured. Brighter than all the suns, moons and stars combined. Do you see it?"

"Yeah."

"Now imagine it covering you, as a shield or beloved coat would—a protection against the harshest of elements. Now," he unfurled her palm. "Open your eyes."

She did, and the sight that greeted her made her gasp.

"I know the saying goes, 'eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth' but," he grinned. "I've always been rather partial to, 'a star for a star'."

The rock's ugliness faded to something rather too resplendent for mere words to describe. Beatrice looked at it in wonder, her own gaze shining when she asked, "Is it really—?"

He nodded.

"My stars have always given me the greatest comfort," he shrugged. "I thought it might aid you in your endeavor tomorrow, in the hopes that it will offer you the same."

She threw her arms around him, and like all the times before, Lucifer froze.

"Thank you," she whispered, and her sincerity bled into his chest and calmed the raucous of his heart so that he found himself melting into the embrace.

"You're most welcome," he murmured, and thought, without quite meaning to, that though most of his stars were lost to him—

They paled in comparison to the one he held in his arms.

* * *

"Why is she suddenly so excited for her speech? What did you _do?_" Chloe shook her head, mystified. "Give her a pet rock? She won't leave anywhere without it!"

Lucifer only smiled.

* * *

**AN: I know I overwork this storyline but like, we don't have enough Trixie & Lucifer stories, and that's a damn shame!**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your held all my heart and soul review: ALSKDJLSKFJAKSGJSKLAGH I CAN'T EVEN WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! Bar none, _that _review was the BEST ONE I'VE EVER RECEIVED FOR ANY WORK I'VE DONE FOR FAN FICTION. I AM LEGIT SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW I CANNOT EVEN TYPE IN SMALL CAPS. I AM OVERWHELMED. I AM DECEASED. YOUR WORDS HAVE FLOORED ME AND I AM SPEECHLESS JUST THANK YOU. _THANK YOU. _YOU'RE A DARLING AND A SWEETHEART AND AN ABSOLUTE STAR. Like, I can't even talk about Season 4, I'm smiling too hard to be critical rn hahahaha. And like, I get how ten episodes might mean less meaningful interactions but idk hun, if the writers nail it like I know they can, I think we'll get better moments in the long run. Maybe we get minimal Trixie and Maze scenes for now but who knows? Perhaps down the line it will get more focus. This is where we are at odds because I am _so _stoked for the mythology of Lucifer to get more focus as opposed to the procedural aspects. I cannot write dark scenes as fluidly as I do fluffy scenes (this struggle is real cause someone prompted me Dark!Lucifer and it's been a _hell _of a time writing it lmao I've been putting it off!) but _damn _if I don't enjoy them. But hey, diversity is the fruit of life. Let's hope for you and me, the writers find a sweet balance between dark and light this season! Sorry, I just, I can't gather my thoughts rn for real, I am riding the HIGH of your review hahaha I'm like wired and on crack right now. Your commentary on my use of metaphor is _amazing. _I don't know how I do it to be honest but I'm gonna keep going at it if it means responses like yours lmao. I honestly love you. You give writing a whole new meaning for me, it's brilliant. Thank you so so SO DAMN MUCH IMAGINE ME TACKLING YOU WITH A HUG RN THANKS LOVE.**


End file.
